


Cooking Lessons

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Patrick tries to make dinner. Pete helps. Prompt - kitchen
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 4





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> More scribbles from my sleep deprived brain.  
> And once again, I still am allergic to capital letters.

"What are you making?" Pete asked as he peered into the pot on the stove.

Patrick looked with him. "I'm not sure," he finally said, sounding very uncertain.

Pete looked at him. "Did it look like that when you started?'

"I don't know that either," Patrick confessed as he picked up a spoon and began stirring. He stopped when the spoon stuck to the side of the pot. "I might not have thought this out all the way through."

"Obviously." Pete replied tartly as he turned down the flame. "You have it too hot, for one thing. What was it going to be anyway?"

Patrick bit his lip. "Um..."

Pete stood back and sighed. "You don't know that, either." It wasn't a question. "Stand back. I'll take care of it."

"I don't know if it's salvagable, but go ahead. Give it a go." Patrick sat down at the kitchen table. 

"How on earth did you manage to feed youself when you were single?" Pete asked as he added milk to the liquid now boiling in the pot. 

"Elisa cooked mostly," Patrick explained. "And when she didn't, it was either pizza or burritos." He watched as Pete added some salt to the mix. "Where on earth did you learn to cook?"

"Mom," Pete said simply. "She always said that a man has to be able to make at least one or two things in order to impress someone they love. So I can do a decent jerk chicken, spaghetti and one or two other things."

"Your mom is a smart lady," Patrick said as he continued to watch. "How is she doing anyway?"

"Good. Dad is driving her insane, but that's normal." Going to the freezer, he pulled out a tray of ice cubes and added those in as well. "I have to call her later. I think they're due for a visit soon." He looked into the pot and finally managed to dislodge the spoon. "How hot do you like things?

"Pretty hot." Patrick watched as Pete added chili powder in next. "You're gorgeous like this," he finally admitted, admiring the way Pete was moving back and forth around the kitchen.

"So are you. Perfect." He blew Patrick a kiss before opening the tin of black pepper and dumping it all in.

Just then, the pot on the stove caught on fire.

Patrick backed away, his eyes wide as Pete quickly put a cover over it all to smother the flame. They stared at the black mess for a long moment. "Well, that went well."

Patrick heaved a sigh and looked up. "At least you caught it before the smoke alarm wenr off."

"Thank God for small mercies," Pete said, throwing a dish cloth over everything to cover it all. "I'll clean it up later."

Patrick pulled out his phone. "I'll call for pizza. The usual?"

"They should have our order memorized by now," Pete said rolling his eyes. He suddenly looked Patrick up and down. "By the way...since I tried to salvage dinner...do I get to have you for dessert?"

For a response, Patrick leaned over and kissed him. "Well...I am an important part of every balanced diet," he said with a smile. "And you don't have to stick me in an oven and wait until I'm done." He paused, beckoning the bassist with a finger. "Come get me."

Pete pulled him into his arms. "Can't wait to get a taste of you," he purred. "Spread you out on the kitchen table and feast on you." 

Patrick slid his arms around Pete's neck. "So what are you waiting for?" he asked. "Go ahead. Start unwrapping."

Pete began to slowly unbutton Patrick's shirt as he began to kiss him again, effectively ending conversation between them for the time being.


End file.
